Perfect
by Feyrevara
Summary: in the night of the military ball, Roy and Riza reminisced their childhood as they danced along with the music. Ps I edited the typo graphical errors. Nothing changed except for that :) Shimmering Sky, Flareup4ratchet,sincity27, and to the anonymous one who liked my work thank you:)


Perfect

This would be my first ever fanfic. As you read through you will notice that I am not an experienced writer and I really am no good at writing. Lol so please bear with my wiritngs. Hope you enjoy :) oh yes as you would notice, I took the song from Perfect ( as entitled above) By Ed Sheeran. it would be good if you would listen to the song as you read this (if anyone would read it). PS english is not my first language so there would be some wrong grammars and spelling. even so, I am doing my best :) I got the idea as I look into tumblr

this would take place before our beloved Maes Hughes's death.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the great Hiromu Arakawa does. If I own the great manga, I won't be writing a faniction lol.

There was a big ball at the grandest hotel in central. Golden lights hang above the large painted dome of the hotel. Chairs and tables were on the sides draped in black and gold. Flower bouquets scented the tables along with the tiny glass covered fragrant candles. Men in suits and women in gowns sat at each chairs having their food taken in. Men look lavishing and women looked as gorgeous as ever. The Fuhrer King Bradley had his wife and son beside him along with the other Generals of high position. Including General Grumman himself.

Roy as usual had his charming grin plastered around his baby face. Greeting women with his charming smiles and compliments. Though his comments were all the same for all women" you look lovely" it was all for the charms and fame. He knew women liked charming men. Mustang walked two steps ahead of his men. They looked promising in their best suit. They were looking for women to invite for the upcoming dance. Roy Mustang was looking for his woman of the night as well. He knew his woman of the night will arrive late. Most women were like that. Furey got most of the compliments, he had his glasses off from his face and was trying hard to see clearly as possible. Breda looked neat with his neat suit and Falman looked younger with his newly trimmed hair.Havoc on the other side was ignored. With Roy by his side, the Colonel could really sweep women along ther feet.

Team Mustang sat at the table, near the balcony and away from the Fuhrer. Roy can't ignore the devilish grin on Grumman's face. He can tell that the old man has something on his sleeve. The old man winked at him. Roy wondered why was he alone? he should be accompanied by his grand daughter. Their grand father-grand daughter was actually knew by few men close to them. The rest of his team wondered with their eyes on the lovely place. The large dancing ground was unoccupied as of the moment. The orchestra's chosen piece fitted the occasion, notes rising up and down with each command of the maestro.

"Where is the Lieutenant?" Furey asked he adjusted the collar of his fine suit. He squinted his eyes looking for their Queen. Just as Furey asked, the woman in question came. People turned to her direction, she was walking awkwardly beside her friend who moved away from her and talked to some other officers. General Grumman grinned and winked at Roy, knowing the boy's flustered face as he took the sight of his Liutenant.Her long golden hair dropped in waves around her thin exposed shoulders. High neck dress that covered her back fitting around her curves then gracefully flowed down to the ground. The skirt ,however, was not as big as the other girls wore. She had light make up on her face and red tainted lips. She seemed irritated at some point as she sat ungracefully beside Havoc who had his mouth opened.

"What?" She asked irritably at the blonde man.

No one spoke as of the moment. Admiring the beautiful Lieutenant in front of them. They never saw her like this before. So feminine. Havoc's dropped jaw turned into the most handsome smile he could ever express. "Wow Ree " he shook his head. Roy can't peel his eyes off her then started to smile. "You look wonderful" Roy knew Havoc meant it. He wanted to smack the blond man for taking the first word of appreciation.

Falman nodded followed by Breda and Furey "you should always dress your self like that Lieutenant" Breda suggested.

Roy studied the Lieutenant, studying her, memorizing each curve of her face, each angle, every bit of her. Her eyes searched then gasp escaped her lips, her face turned blank like she always do"I just want this night to be over" she whisper and turned her face away from the crown then shielded her face.

"i'm sure men tried to invite you for the the dance later" Havoc commented. Hawkeye rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on Lieutenant you look wonderful tonight" he expected a blush cross her face but it never came. Her brows almost met each other and he did not fail not to notice it by the time she came. "Something is bothering you" he knew, the way she turn her face away from everyone. He made a move to remove her hand away from her face but Hawkeye glared at her superior.

"are you hiding from someone Ree?" Havoc asked. Roy hated the fact that Hawkeye and Havoc was close to the point that Havoc called her Ree. But there was nothing between them, nothing at all just close friends from the academy. Roy knew that Havoc was Hawkeye's senior at the academy. Riza replied with a nod. "Who?"

"some man I once met at the academy" Havoc grinned and before he could open with mouth "just help me out here will you? I want this night to end"

"sure sure Ree anything for our Queen" Havoc, Falman, Breda and Furey sat straighter trying to block their Lieutenant from anyone's view. She was not used to attention. She was always a wall flower.

As dinner came, Roy managed not to stare too much at his Lieutenant. who was this man she was hiding away from? Who was that man she met once at the academy? Roy must act first before that man can. They all had wonderful dinner, Havoc in front of her and Roy behind. He did his best not to tease her and ended up giving her a huge grin on his face. After dinner, plates were removed from their table and music played in a tune fitting for dancing.

"I just need some air" she stood and went over the empty balcony. Roy waited for a few long minutes until he followed her. The star canvassed sky was illuminated with stars all over the sheets of night. Music began to raise. People danced with partners on hand.

She looked wonderful. Better than wonderful.

"Lieutenant?" He called. Riza had her back on him. "you okay?"

" sir?" She asked, her head was up in the clouds "yes.. I am fine"

"Is he still bothering you?" he stood close to her. "good evening for recalling memories" She did not reply. Roy figured out maybe she was indeed recalling some memories. He leaned on the balcony facing the dance floor. Havoc finally got Riza's friend on his arms,Rebecca. Furey got a small girl, Falman with his wife, Breda with a woman who's dragging him off and had their own pace. He smiled at his team. Everyone half their girl for the night. And just for tonight they can all dance like there was no Fraternization laws. "Look at everyone they're dancing" how long was their last dance?

"I know"

"still irritated are you?"

"Catalina kept on insisting me to wear a more revealing dress and seduce some men for me to spend the night with" she finally said. Roy knew it was more than that.

Roy chuckled "you would look wonderful in any dress you wear" he frowned "did you invite anyone or were there some men who had invited you?" she shook her head "thank you for hiding away from that man. coz really you took everyones breath away" She did not reply again. It was an honest opinion. how many times had he thought about her being beautiful tonight? Dressed in finest clothes or the simplest, she always looked beautiful "Can you remember the first time we watched the stars?" he asked as the song began to play. people began following the pace of the slow dance. This was a military party and dancing with your subordinate or superior was not a problem. Just for tonight.

 _I found a love for me_

"How could I not?" She said with a small hint of smile. "we sneaked out of father's house and took my blanket as fast as we can"

"Then headed off to the hills and watched the stars" Roy added. Reminiscing the memories they shared before Ishval. He can remember every detail..she was as beautiful as tonight back then. They had those silent smiles and eyes on the starry sky. "The breeze was as cold as this"

 _Darling just dive right in and follow my lead_

"Then the next day we both caught colds. " Riza laughed

"Good thing the master did not said a word" he can remembered the exchange glances they held back then . He admired the way her eyes shrunk at her smiles, the movement of her lips as it turned upwards, the curve of her cheeks. But she changed from that idealistic girl to a realistic one. He would never allow her to be alone in the war she was fighting inside her.

 _Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet_

" we did it every full moon"

"it was beautiful"He smiled at her and craned his neck to look at her. " If I become Fuhrer I would make you wear dresses every single day"

"Then consider it my resignation sir" Roy frowned. He looked at the people dancing again. He extended his hands to hers. "Sir?"

He smiled, a smile that only she could own "my pawn, my rook, my bishop and my knight are dancing. The flow would not be complete without the King and Queen" Hawkeye raised a brow " Can I have this dance? " hoping for her to say yes. "You can't say no" he pouted. He knew she can't resist that pouting face "this is an order"

 _I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

His Queen smiled then chuckled "got no choice sir" after all. Roy remembered that they made a promise together. Riza would only dance with Roy and Roy would only dance with Riza

 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

The floor seemed to open up when Roy and Riza came in. His eyes connected hers. Gosh she looked wonderful and beautiful.

 _Not knowing what it was_

He won't let another tragedy drown them. Ishval was worse. He would become a Fuhrer and protect those around him. Especially her.

 _I will not give you up this time_

Their hands connected and his hand was on her waist while her hand was on his shoulder. Drinking their features at their silent night, everyone seemed to disappear. He kissed her once, before leaving. Not on the lips but on her cheek. He told himself he would kiss her on her lips once they were married. He was a decent man. He scratched his head back then at his actions. She was speechless,touching her kissed cheek.

 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Their eyes were on each other. He was long gone back then, Left her with all the horrors she had. They began to sway but Riza stepped on his feet more than he expected. She never learned to dance and Roy thought it was cute. A woman who was dubbed as the Hawk's eye that can snipe with any gun on any range and that well known woman can't dance properly "We should stop this" she said getting impatient by herself and pulled herself away from him but his hands were tight around her . "Sir" she warned.

"Step on my feet" he offered he was sure she would not shoot him.

"No sir it-

"Riza" he only say her name on rare occasions. His eyes were still on hers while she was betraying his eyes "it would be okay" then she did. He did not even felt her weight as she stepped on his feet. He rested his chin on top of her head. As she leaned on his shoulder.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_

He remembered the first time they danced. "Just like before" Hawkeye said. When they were children, They danced under the moonlight without shoes. Moist grass with the little music of the soft wind and moving waters of the river. The lights were out back then. And her father was sleeping on his room. That was the very first time they danced.

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

"I look ridiculous sir, stepping at my superior's feet" she whispered.

Roy savoured the sweet scent she had "No. You are very bit as wonderful. More beautiful than moon and sun." He closed his eyes. Everyone seemed to vanish as they owned the center of the dance floor. " you are perfect to me Lieutenant"

 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath_

 _But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"All we've experience in Ishval ." Roy continued as the song continued to play. He never felt this alone with her. Like she was his and he was hers. He will be forever hers. They don't need I love yous and I need yous. Just Roy and Riza together was perfect. "I am glad that you came to me our worlds seemed to be intertwined isn't it?" He knew Hawkeye was smiling as she hummed at him. "I saw you grow into a woman I am with today." He exhaled through his nose. He won't forget how she sniped at the war. How was that perfect accuracy made her worth of the title: Hawk's eye. She surpassed the horrors of war. She transformed into a strong woman, capable of anything, even baby sitting someone like him.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

She even agreed to be with him. To follow him in hell. He would not let anyone harm her. He would put her on pedestal so high that no one would unlike her. She was his Queen. His Lieutenant. Damn that Fraternization laws. Everything was on hold because of it. Without having second thoughts, He would take her as his wife. He grinned to himself when he recalled Grumman's wish. That he would marry his grand daughter. Everyone knew who was that grand daughter.

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

"Sir?" Riza seemed to be relaxed as they sway. "Thank you." Now she was thanking him? He was suppose to thank her. "Thank you for burning the curse on my back" he almost cringe "thank you for sharing my secrets. For being there with me"

 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_

She rarely talk about her feelings. But as she said it now, Roy felt butterflies on his stomach "I should be thanking you" There was a flash on the far corner. Roy knew it was Hughes. Maybe Elicia was sleeping already And his best friend was taking photos of people around. He wondered, what if he had children with Riza? They would be wonderful children raised in strictness but with love. They would resemble both of their parents. And.. he would not like them to join the military. He can't afford to see them the horrors of war. They were working so hard so that the next generations would not experience the same things they did.

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

How long was thing lingering feeling inside him? More than a year? More than a decade. Since they were children. The moment they exchanged names, he knew she was something else. The moment he was surprised seeing a small girl out of nowhere as the lightning flashed , the light above the ceiling crackled then suddenly Riza was there. He was so surprised that he knocked the books all over. Since then they became friends. And exchanged names..since then it was always Riza and Roy.

 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_

Roy and Riza. But not that close to call each other in their first names. Her father had this barrier shielded against him. The old man won't allow Roy to stay too close to his daughter. But they have those nights of going against the rules. Sneaking during 12 midnight so that they could watch the stars together and the start of sunlight to see the sun rising.

 _Fighting against all odds_

Just today. No one would hinder them. Just for today, no fraternization laws. No gossips. No missions. Just them. Together.

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

He would savour all this time together with her."do you remember the last time we were alone like this?" Hawkeye asked. Alone together that no one bothered them. He was glad that who-ever-was-that-academy-subordinate she had did not bother them.

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

Of course. "We were on a mission. We caught the criminal but continued to evaluate the area. " he chuckled "but as we continued, we found ourselves between fallen debris. it was all due to my clumsiness. " it was dark. And they could hear gun shots from the military police. Apparently there was another criminal who rampaged trough the city. Riza shook and the horrors of war hit her. Roy can't light his magic, it would harm the both of them. Calmly he told her. To hold his hand. And she did. They remained together. Shoulder by shoulder as soon as the help came.

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

He wanted to be with her. To have his future with her. Riza smiled at Roy's reply. "No matter what happen Sir, I will follow you even into the depths of hell"

 _I see my future in your eyes_

"I can see my future with you. Me Fuhrer and you by my side" not behind him "watching our people live in peace"

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

"I think I like that" she said, getting his pont. "Why do i feel like a teenager now? Like we were on prom dancing together" she chuckled and rose to look at his face.

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

Roy winced "I'm not that old" then he was lost in staring at her eyes. Those bright amber eyes that lit his darkness. Someday he would see her in that white dress, walking down the isle with Grumman on her arms. His men would be there too, and Hughes as his best man.

 _When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful_

Does he deserve a woman as wonderful as her? "I'm not saying anything Sir" he hoped she would drop that Sir thing. But it was her habit and it would be hard for her. He want this night to be longer. That the short arm of the clock won't hit 12. He wanted to be with his Queen. should she wear a dress or not. He just wanted to be this close to her. He knew he don't deserve her. Still he would do everything to be worthy of her.

 _I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"I like this Riza" he liked saying her name. It was a melody of his. "Us alone" he moved to the center after going around while dancing "just like silly teenagers on prom" he drank her features "you're really beautiful"

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms_

Riza chuckled ignoring his compliments."don't forget sir" the rain outside began pouring "we have tons of paper works tomorrow" the clock clicked 12. Out of nowhere they grinned together. Roy ignoring Hawkeye's words. His hand grabbed hers. "What do you say? Should we dance in he rain?"

"You're useless in rain" Riza stepped away from Roy to take a good look on him. She knew what he meant, Roy knew it.

"I have you" without warning, he took her hand and they ran outside. Like silly teenagers. Like Roy and Riza. They removed their shoes and danced along under the rain as the song was about to end.

 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_

She was his light in his damned world. He can't imagine a world without her.

 _I have faith in what I see_

His Queen. His angel. His Lieutenant. His Riza.

 _Now I know I have met an angel in person_

She looked even more beautiful as they danced under the rain not caring even if they were being watched and even if their clothes were all wet, water dripping from their hair. He will savour this moment of being alone with her. They continued to laugh as they spun. Like they did,when they were children.

 _And she looks perfect._

 _I don't deserve this._

 _You look perfect tonight_

I fixed some typographical errors. it's so embarassing to have so many. I will still do my best to improve :)

Thank you the ones who liked my work :)

Flareup4Ratchet,Shimmering sky, sincity27 and to the first one who liked my work, i haven't seen the name of the one who liked this first.


End file.
